God Speed Me Brave Lad!
by Tinkachu
Summary: It may seem kinda conceited, but my friend gave me an idea to write a story about us being gundam pilots, and meeting the five gundam pilots (main characters) please R/R!
1. A new day, a new battle!

God Speed Me Brave Lad!!  
  
Chapter 1: A new day, a new battle  
  
"Curse the day I ever said I'd be a Gundam Pilot!!" I yelled as I made minor adjustments to my gundam, the abyss gundam. "Oh quit complaining!! It's your fault, not ours!!" My partner in crime Lita yelled from her gundam, the black death gundam. "Hmm... Is this the right size of bolts?!" My other partner in crime Kiki yelled from her gundam, the King gundam. "NO!!!" Lita and I yelled from our gundams. Kiki almost fell off, luckily, the shoulder wear for the King gundam was angled. My last partner, Suki, walked in from the door, holding snacks and other treats. "NUTTER BUTTER!!!!" Kiki yelled as she jumped from the King gundam and floated safely down. We were in space at the time. "GAH!!! SHE'S GONNA TAKE MY COOKIES!!!" Suki said as she attempted to run, but her efforts were futile. "Will those two ever learn?" Lita said as she turned to me. I didn't hear her, I was off trying to snatch a cupcake for myself. After the great pastry war, we decided to settle down, and eat them instead. "So... anything new?" Kiki asked. "Nothin' much.. Except that," Suki paused and searched for something interesting to talk about. "Nothing." I sat next to them, reading a paper, and almost fell out of my seat at the time. "DUDES!! THEIR PLANNING ANOTHER WAR!!!" I yelled. Lita got up and pushed her seat back, "WHAT?!?!" "Who is?" Kiki asked. "Some new group called Eden." I responded. "YAY!!! WE GET TO BATTLE!!!" Suki said as she jumped up. "DON'T BE STUPID!!!" Lita yelled, as she smacked Suki across the back of her head. "Same 'ol, same 'ol, colonies against Earth.." I responded, sipping my coffee. "Who are we fighting for?" Kiki asked. "Dunno, but we better pick sides quick." I responded. "Do we neccessarily have to? Can't we just be outcasts?! You know? we don't neccessarily have a side, but we help out each side!" Suki explained. "You know, Suki," I started. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." "Then we're outcasts?" Lita asked. I nodded, "We're outcasts." It was late, I couldn't sleep, the usual routine. So I proceeded to the hangar, to sit and think. I took a look at the abyss gundam, and began thinking. 'Hopefully we can pull this off..' "That's a mighty fine piece of machinery you've got there!" Came a voice out of nowhere. I turned around, "Who are you!? Show yourself!!" A fairly short boy came out, with a cap on. "The name's Duo." 'Duo.. I've heard that name somewhere before..' I snapped my fingers, "Duo Maxwell! Pilot of the Deathscythe Hell, right?" He nodded, "You know your history. What's your name, rookie?" "Uh.. Tinkachu, but you can just call me Tink." "Tinkachu? I meant your real name." I nodded, "That is my real name." "Yours is a sad existence.." I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see a Lita behind me. "Tink, what are you doing up?" She finally opened her eyes, and saw the man in front of me. "I'll leave you two alone.." She said as she walked away. I blushed, "It's not like that!! This is Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell!" She turned around, "Are you serious?!" Duo stepped up, "Pleased to meet ya." She ran up to him with a marker, "Will you sign my gundam for me?!" He looked at her uneasily, "Uh sure.." "It's that one!!" Kiki and Suki walked in, and ran towards Duo. "Will you sign my gundam next?!?" Kiki said shoving the marker in his face. "Will you go out with me!?!?" Suki said, sounding desperate. "I'll sign your gundam, and I have no idea who you are, so no." Duo said taking the markers. He signed each of our gundams, and was off. "Wow.. my gundam was signed by the legendary Duo Maxwell!!!" Kiki said, said looking at the writing. "What's the big deal? He's only a couple of years older than us!!" I said, folding my arms. "But this was from Duo Maxwell!!" We heard metal hit metal inside the building somewhere, so we all ran towards the sound. "Here it is!!" Lita said, as we all stopped. It was inside the kitchen, we usually kept it locked so Suki wouldn't steal any of our food during the night. The sword made it through the wall,  
  
and a man with black hair and an X on his cheek, stuck his head out of the wall. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Have you seen this man?!" He asked. "Domon Kasshu.." I began. "You're in the wrong series, this is Gundam Wing, you're looking for G Gundam." "Oh, do you know where it is?" "Down that way, take a left at Iota, and you'll see a door, can't miss it." Suki said, moving her hand in different directions. "Thank you." And with that, he was off. We all left for our rooms, and fell fast asleep. 


	2. If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em!

Chapter 2: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
  
"We can't beat them Tink!! They're too powerful!!!" "Suki, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked staring at her, while stuffing my mouth full of coco puffs. "Huh?" She woke up from her daydream, noticing that the milk was overflowing in the bowl. "That's just like her.." Lita sighed. "I wonder how they make cheese from milk.." Kiki said, looking at the milk carton. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound, and something crashed into our little spaceship. We all fell to the ground, and got up very unhappy. "THOSE DUDES ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" Lita yelled, as she got up and cleaned the milk off her pants. We all ran towards the hangar, Suki leading, and got into the cock pit of our gundams. "Good thing I installed those homing missiles!!" Lita said, walking through the hangar door. "Yeah!! And I bought myself a beam scythe!!" I said with excitement. "Tink, how much did it cost?" Suki said, giving me an awkward look through the communicator of her psycho gundam. "Uh.. Let's not worry about price right now!! We've got a battle to fight!!!" I hesistantly responded. And with that, we headed out! Little did we know, that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to actually go out. "I'm getting my ass kicked over here!!" Lita yelled from the Black Death gundam. "Use the missiles then!!" Suki said, slashing the Leo in front of her with her blades. Lita shot some missiles at a few Leos that were in front of her, and hit the majority of them. I was busy with stabbing the Leos rapidly, Kiki, on the other hand, had no aim, so needless to say, she didn't hit anything. "Finally! All done!" Suki said, slouching in her cock pit seat. "Not quite yet.." I said, pointing at the large dark figure moving in on us. "GAH!! IT'S A THING WITH A THING, AND ANOTHER THING!!!" Kiki yelled and pointed. "Anyone speak Kiki here?" Lita yelled. "Nope, only English." Suki replied. "Looks like a another gundam," I said, squinting. "We're doomed.." "Whaddya mean 'We're doomed.'?" Suki asked uneasily. "Take a look at it!!!" Lita yelled. "Looks like a Tallgeese.." Suki said. "Give the woman a prize!!" Lita said, sarcastically. "No, take a closer look.. It looks like the Epyon also.." "Tallgeese 3?" Kiki responded. "Exactly." 


	3. To Join, Or Not To Join! That is The Que...

Chapter 3: To join, or not to join, that is the question!  
  
"Fair gundam pilots, how about joining Eden? It's a once in a lifetime offer!" The pilot of the Tallgeese 3 asked. "I dunno.. whaddya think Lita?" I asked Lita. "I dunno.. whaddya think Suki?" "I dunno.. whaddya think Kiki?" "I dunno.. whaddya think Tink?" "Oh for Christ sake!! Someone answer already!!!" The pilot responded anxiously. "We'll think about it, come back tomorrow." Suki responded. The pilot left, and we left for our ship, and ate, as usual. "So what do you think?" I asked, then took a bite out of my cracker. "I dunno.. I thought we were out casts?" Suki responded. "That's what I thought too." Lita said, then taking her fork, and getting some ramen noodles and eating them. "But if we join Eden, think about it! We could get data on them, and find a way to destroy them!" I explained. "But why would we wanna do that?" Kiki asked. "We were born on earth, and now they're trying to destroy! They're a colony federation." I explained. "Oh!!" They all said at the same time. "So we join Eden!! And destroy them!!" Lita said, as she stood up. There was a crash outside of Lita's bedroom, into the wall that separates her room and Suki's. We ran over there to see who it was. "AINA!!!!" Came a voice from inside Lita's room. We went into Suki's room to see who it was. "Damn! How many random characters from Gundam series are we gonna see in this story?!" Suki yelled as she stared at the man. "Listen, you're in Gundam Wing, you want 08th MS Team!!" Lita explained. "Oh sorry, do you know where it is?" Shiro asked. "Go to Pluto, take a right, and there'll be a door, bright red one, can't miss it." Kiki explained. "Thank you." And with that, he was off. "There goes another hot gundam pilot from a different series, we gotta stop sending them away.." Lita said, as she shook her head. Tomorrow came to quickly, and there was a knock on our door at 5:00 A.M. in the morning. "I'll get it." I said, as I slipped into my space suit, headed for the hangar, and stepped out, quickly shutting the door. "Have you decided?!" The eager pilot said. He was in his Tallgeese 3, again. 'I was wondering why the knocking was so loud..' I thought. "Yes, we'll join." "Alrighty, come by tomorrow." "At 5:00 A.M.?" "No silly, people would be very upset with you if you came at that time!!" He was off, and I gave him an annoyed look. "People would be upset with you if you came at that time! Asshole." I mocked him. I quickly entered the hangar, quickly shut the door, and headed back to bed. 


	4. HENRY!

Chapter 4: HENRY!!!!!  
  
We all headed towards a colony, and did the only other thing we could  
  
think of that day. "Do you think this makes me look fat?" Suki asked as she posed in front of a mirror. "Suki, I couldn't care less.." I responded. "Oh thanks!!!" "I found more dresses!!" Kiki muffled, holding a dress in her mouth, and carrying dresses in the other arms. "We have more important things to think about than looking hot for the men at Eden!!" Lita finally yelled. "WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?!?!!?" Suki yelled back. "Making the women jealous?" I guessed. "Close, but not it." Lita responded. "Look!" Suki pointed over at a man in a trench coat. "Hey! I've seen that guy before! He's called..." Lita began. "What's he called?" Kiki muffled, still holding the dress in her mouth. "Henry.." Lita responded in a low tone. Me, Suki, and Kiki looked at each other, and burst out in laughter. "HENRY!!!!!!" Came my friend, Vince, from out of the clothes rack. And Henry looked back. "Hey, your not in this story!!" Suki stated. "Oh, sorry. I was the one who made the joke though." "All right, you can leave now." Lita said, annoyed. And with that, he left. "And what are your interests, miss Tinkachu?" The man asked me, as I sat uneasily in my chair. 'I knew I should've used preparation H!! Wait, I don't have hemeroids..' I thought. "Um.. I like to read, I enjoy drawing, and, I'm learning to play the violin?" 'Ah hell, these are snobs, I can't tell them I'm really learning to play the guitar!!' "Well, miss Tinkachu. You're fit for the job! Welcome aboard Eden!" The General got up, and shook my hand. "Uh, thank you?" "You will be boarding with Suki, Lita, and Kiki. Now go back, and pack your bags!" I saluted, "Yes sir!" I walked down the halls, gingerly searching for my comrads. (I just love that word, I could say it all day!! Gingerly, gingerly, gingerly, gingerly!! Ok, I'll stop now..) 'Dude!! Where are they?!!?' I thought. "Woah.. Cool straw!! I'm keeping this!!" I heard a voice, a couple of yards away, say this. I knew it was Kiki. "Ah Chucks!!!" I said as I looked at the bottom of my shoe, which had gum on it. "Stanley!!!!!" All three of my comrads yelled out. (If you lived where I live, you'd understand this joke) "Bout time we found you, Tink!!" Lita said, tapping her foot. "Heh, traffic?" "Check it out, Tink!!!" Suki said, as I walked towards her. "What is it?" I asked. "You wanna hear a SCARY story?!" I nodded. "In the near future, there will be two thousand channels!!!" "Awesome!!" I yelled. "But .... Nothing to watch!!!" I tilted my head back, and screamed. "Of course, you know she's kidding, right?" Lita looked at me, confused by my antics. "Um ...." I straightened my collar. "Of course I knew!! What kinda chump would believe that?!" The news came on at that moment. "Ladies and gentlemen!!! We have breaking news!! Scientists have developed two thousand channels, and yet, there is nothing ... to ...WATCH!!!!!!!!!" People began running up and down through the halls, with their arms in the air. A whistle was blown, and a man with black hair, and a little square mustache above his lip, came walking down the hall. "FALL IN LINE TROOPS!!!!" We all got in line, and I heard someone whisper, "Hitler, reincarnated!!" The man brought a stick up to the person's chin, "Vhat was dat?!" "Uh ... Nothing!!!" "Vhat is your name?" "Steve." "Steve?" "Steve ... SIR!!!" "Betah." 'Woah .... Steve ...' I thought. 'I wanted to be Steve!!!' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 


End file.
